vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Yobanashi Deceive
Yobanashi Deceive (夜咄ディセイブ, Yobanashi Diseibu) wurde am 17. Februar von Jin (Shizen no teki-P) erstmals auf Nico Nico Douga hochgeladen. Seitdem erreichte der Song über 2 Mio. Views. Musik und Text sind von Jin ''selbst, welcher auch die Gitarre spielt. Die Illustrationen und das Video stammen von ''Shidu, Bass spielt Shirakami Mashiro ''und Schlagzeug ''Yuumao. Hintergrund Der 9. Titel des Kagerou Project ''legt den Schwerpunkt auf das dritte Mitglied der Makakushi Dan: Shuuya Kano. Nebenrollen spielen Tsubomi Kido, Konsuke Seto und Ene. Nach Jin's Videobeschreibung ist dies die Geschichte eines unheimlichen Lügners. ''"Da wir schon dabei sind, werde ich euch die seltsamste Geschichte, die ich kenne, erzählen.", schreibt er außerdem. In einem Interview erwähnte Jin, dass der Musikstil von Blues, über Funk und schließlich zu Rock wechselt. Schon einige Zeit vor dem Upload auf NND, wurde Yobanashi Deceive ''angekündigt. In drei Minuten bekam der Song 1.000 Views, woraus bald 10.000 wurden. Nach fünf Stunden waren es 100.000 Views und nach einem Monat wurde die 1 Mio.-Marke geknackt. Eine offizieller Upload erfolgte auch kurze Zeit nach dem auf NND auf YouTube, jedoch ist dieses Video in Deutschland nicht verfügbar. ''Hauptartikel: Kagerou Project '' Text Japanisch= 『嘘をつくのは得意なんだ'' でも、本音は少し苦手でさ 可笑しいね、いつだって 本当の咄が、一番嘘臭いんだよ』 ビバップな浮遊感 夜が次第に乱反射して ツービートで光って たまには愚痴っちゃって良いかな ねぇ、ちょっと話そうか 馬鹿な自傷症性なんだけど、 もうなんか収まらない ネタ話だって体で一つどう? じゃあ、ちょっと喋ろうか。 僕の非凡でいて妙なとこ 平凡を装った 僕がずっと悩んでいる事 十年は経ちそうな ある日『怪物』の声がして 心臓を飲み込んだ 『嘘をつき続けろ』ってさ それ以来、僕は嘘つきで騙せない人や物も無くなって 『怪物』に成り果てちゃってさ ・・あぁ、ごめんね 泣かないで！ 全部法螺話だよ？ オーマイダーティ！なんて醜態！僕は誤摩化す なんて言ったってこの本心は不気味じゃない？ 偽ってそっぽ向いて嘘を重ねて 僕は今日もまた徒然、嘲笑う ビバップ、消えそうな　夜が嫌いそうな少女にも ツービート、泣きそうな　嘘が嫌いな青少年にも そう、もう同じ様に　ちゃちな「理想」がインプットして 心臓を飲み込んだ　それ以来気づいたんだ、僕らは 単純に理想叶ったとして　一人ぼっちじゃこの世は生きていけない それも嘘？いやいや、本心だよ？ 崩れそうな脳が『No』で満ち満ちていく オーマイダーティ！もっと聴いて！僕の心を　我が儘をこの嘘を本物を 「寂しいよ」なんて言った　僕は変わらない　ニヤけそうな程、常々呆れてる オーマイダーティー！もう嫌いだ！ほら、聴かせてよ 呆れちゃう様な　僕なんて もう　救えない？ 『問題ないぜ』なんて言って君は変わらない 「あぁ、ミスっちゃった」また不気味な僕に、常々溺れていく 『''あぁ、ちょっと喋りすぎちゃったね'' まぁ、ただの「法螺話」だからさ それじゃあ今日はこの辺で 次に合図が鳴ったときは もっと不思議な咄をするよ』 |-|Romaji= 『''Uso o tsuku no wa tokui nanda'' Demo, honne wa sukoshi nigate de sa Okashī ne, itsudatte sa Hontō no hanashi ga, ichiban uso kusainda yo』 BIBAPPU na fuyuu-kan Yoru ga shidai ni ranhansha-shite TSU-BI-TO de hikatte Tama ni wa guchicchatte ii ka na Nee, chotto hanasou ka Baka na jishoushou-shou nanda kedo, Mou nanka osamaranai Neta banashi datte Tei de hitotsu dou? Jaa, chotto shaberou ka Boku no hibon de ite, myou na toko Heibon wo yosotta Boku ga zutto nayandeiru koto Juunen wa tachisou na Aru hi "kaibutsu" no koe ga shite Shinzou wo nomikonda "Uso wo tsuki tsuzukero" tte sa Sore irai, boku wa uso tsuki de Damasenai hito ya mono mo nakunatte "Kaibutsu" ni narihate-chatte sa ...Aa gomen ne! Nakanaide Zenbu horabanashi da yo? O- MAI DA-TI-! Nante shuutai! Boku wa gomakasu nante itta tte Kono honshin wa bukimi ja nai? Itsuwatte, soppo muite, uso wo kasanete Boku wa kyou mo mata, Tsune-zune, azawarau BIBAPPU, kiesou na Yoru ga kirai sou na shoujo ni mo TSU-BI-TO nakisou na Uso ga kirai na seishounen ni mo Sou, mou onaji you ni Chachi na "Risou" ga INPUTTO shite Shinzou wo nomikonda Sore irai kizuitanda, bokura wa Tanjun ni risou kanatta to shite, Hitori-bocchi ja kono yo wa ikiteikenai Sore mo uso? Iya iya, honshin da yo? Kuzuresou na nou ga "No" ga michi-michi teiku O-MAI DA-TI-! Motto kiite! Boku no kokoro wo Wagamama wo, kono uso wo, honmono wo "Samishii yo" nante itta boku wa kawaranai NIYA ke sou na hodo, Tsune-zune akireteru O-MAI DA-TI-! Mou kirai da! Hora kikasete yo Akirechau you na boku nante mou sukuenai? "Mondai nai ze" nante itte Kimi wa kawaranai "Aa, MISU chatta" mata, Bukimi na boku ni, Tsune-zune oboreteiku 『''Aa, chotto shaberisugichatta ne'' Maa, tada no "horabanashi" dakara sa Sore ja kyou wa kono hen de Tsugi ni aizu ga natta toki wa Motto fushigi na hanashi o suru yo』 |-|Englisch= "Lying is my forte, you know?" But I'm not so good at being honest... It's kinda funny, actually... My truest tales sound the most false!" A floating, bebop sensation, as the night diffuses my reflection Shining with the two-beat - I guess I can complain sometimes, huh? Hey, can I talk for a bit? It's about some stupid, hurtful habits, But I can't keep still anymore - it's just a short tale; you up for one? Well, I guess I'll get talking. There's something unique, unusual about me; I've disguised it as common, but it's always troubled me One day - feels like it's been ten years now - a "monster" spoke to me, Gulped down my heart, and said "Keep on lying!" Since then, I've been a true liar, Nothing and no one I couldn't fool I guess I've been reduced to a "monster"... ...Hey, sorry! Don't cry, now! It's all just a tall tale, okay? Oh my, dirty! So disgraceful! I falsify it all; So I say - but doesn't this truth seem a little uncanny? I'm deceiving, turn the other way as the lies pile on; Once again, I sneer at the tedium... Bebop - could vanish any moment, a girl who seems to hate night; Two-beat - could cry in a second, a youth who hates lies Yes, much the same way, they had input their petty "ideals," And their hearts were gulped, and afterward, they noticed... We simply had our wishes granted, So there's no way we can live alone in our world Is that a lie? No way, I'm serious, okay? My crumbling mind fills with "no"... Oh my, dirty! Listen closely! Listen to my heart; To my ego, to these lies, and to my truths... Go and say it's lonely, it won't change me; I'm always a surpriser, making jaws drop... Oh my, dirty! How I hate it! Come on, listen to me! You look surprised, but I can't be saved, alright? Just say "Ain't no problem"? Ah, you never change "Whoops, I screwed up..." As always, I'm drowning in my uncanny self... "Ahh, maybe I went on a little too long... But hey, like I said, it's just a tall tale. Well, that's where I'll stop for today... Next time you hear the signal... I'll tell you an even stranger tale!" Credits goes to ✿ |-|Deutsch= "Lügen ist eine meiner Stärken, weißt du?" Aber ich bin nicht so gut darin, um ehrlich zu sein... Es ist eigentlich irgendwie lustig... Meine wahrsten Geschichten klingen am falschesten!" Ein schwebendes Bebop-Gefühl, als die Nacht meine Reflexion zerstreut. Glänzen mit dem Zwei-Takt- Ich denke, ich kann mich auch manchmal beschweren, huh? Hey, kann ich ein bisschen reden? Es geht um blöde, schmerzhafte Gewohnheiten, Aber ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten- Es ist nur eine kurze Geschichte; willst du sie hören? Nun, ich denke, ich werde sprechen. Da ist etwas einzigartiges, ungewöhnliches an mir; Ich habe es als etwas gewöhnliches verschleiert, aber es hat mir immer Probleme bereitet. Eines Tages- es ist, als wäre es jetzt schon zehn Jahre her- sprach ein "Monster" zu mir, verschlang mein Herz und sagte: "Lüge weiter!" Seitdem bin ich ein wahrer Lügner gewesen, Es gab nichts und niemanden, den ich nicht belügen konnte. Ich schätze, ich war nicht mehr als ein "Monster"... ...Hey, Sorry! Nun wein doch nicht! Es ist alles nur ein kleines Märchen, okay? Oh my, Dirty! So skandalös! Ich verfälsche alles, so sage ich es - aber ist die Wahrheit nicht ein wenig unheimlich? Ich betrüge. Nimm den anderen Weg, wenn die Lügen sich auftürmen. Ein weiters Mal verspotte ich den Stumpfsinn... Bebop - könnte jeden Moment verschwinden, ein Mädchen, dass anscheinend die Nacht hasst; Zwei-Takt - könnte jede Sekunde weinen, ein Jugendlicher, der Lügen hasst. Ja, so ziemlich dasselbe. Sie haben ihre "Ideale" eingegeben Und ihre Herzen wurden verschlungen und im Nachhinein bemerkten sie... Uns wurden einfach unsere Wünsche erfüllt, deshalb ist es unmöglich, dass wir in unserer Welt allein leben können. Ist das eine Lüge? Niemals! Ich meine es ernst, okay? Mein bröckelnder Verstand füllt sich mit "Nein"... Oh my, Dirty! Hör gut zu! Hör auf mein Herz, auf mein Ich, auf diese Lügen und auf meine Wahrheiten... Geh und sag, dass es einsam ist, es würde mich nicht verändern; Ich bin immer ein Überrascher, lasse Münder offen stehen... Oh my, Dirty! Wie ich es hasse! Komm schon, hör mir zu! Du siehst überrascht aus, aber ich kann nicht gerettet werden, richtig? Sagst einfach: "Ist kein Problem"? Ah, du veränderst dich nie. "Ups, ich hab's versaut..." Wie immer ertrinke ich in meinem unheimlichen Selbst... "Ahh, vielleicht war das ein wenig zu lang... Aber hey, wie ich schon sagte: Es ist nur ein ein kurzes Märchen. Nun, für heute höre ich auf... Das nächste Mal, wenn du das Signal hörst... Werde ich dir eine noch seltsamere Geschichte erzählen!" Andere Versionen Kategorie:Kagerou Project Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Song